Rathian
Rathian is the female counterpart of the Rathalos and also renowned as The Queen of the Wyverns. Rathians are green wyverns that slightly vary from Rathalos in looks and attacks. She has a patch of brown thorns on her upper back and her tail spikes are filled with poison. The Rathian fights on the ground a lot more than the Rathalos, who more often exhibits aerial attacks such as fireballs and claw attacks. They are prized for their rare Plates and Rubies. The Rathian has three other subspecies, the Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian and Rathian Subspecies. center|440px In MH3 the Qurupeco is able to call out, attracting one of a number of other creatures. A Rathian is one such creature and can even be summoned during the "Trapping the Trickster" 3 star quest, before the hunter's formal introduction to it. The Rathian in MH3 is somewhat revamped in color, as the scales appear darker than its earlier green scales. She also has notably less spines, or thorns, on her back and wings. When Rathian is low on stamina, she will trip at the end of charges, taunt more, and fire a small puff of flame from her mouth instead of fireballs. She will also set off to either sleep at the nest or prey on an Aptonoth. If she manages to pin down a player and bite them, she will be able to recover stamina. If enraged, her mouth will fill with flames and her attacks become much more aggressive. She starts taking to the air more, attempting to use her pin and other strong attacks more, and gaining a large fire burst attack. In-Game Description }} Notes *A Rathian can be called by a Qurupeco, either in the Deserted Island or Sandy Plains. *Rathian has more HP than Rathalos in every game other than MH3. *Rathian and Rathalos will always go after hunters that are carrying their eggs. *When a Rathian attacks an Aptonoth to feed, it sometimes drop a shiny. *Even when its tail has been severed, Rathian's backflip attack can still poison hunters. *When Rathian is low on stamina, her fire breath fails. However, those that are too close to her mouth can still be hurt from the flame. *Rathian returns in MHP3rd. In the intro, two Jaggi try to eat her eggs, but she swoops just in time to fend them off. *In MHP3rd, Rathian and her male counterpart, Rathalos, still have to see the hunter to try to attack the hunter just like in previous MH games. Breakable Parts - Tail (Sever) = - Wings (x2) = }} MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathian info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net Polls |valign="top" width="40%"| |valign="top" width="30%"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd